


【SD花+流．中短篇】距离（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】距离（文：十甫）

当樱木赶到飞机场的时候，挑战登山社的队长已经暴跳如雷。

一见到樱木，就对他吼道，“樱木花道！你知道现在几点了吗！飞机还有五分钟就起飞了！”

宏亮的声音震得樱木的耳膜生疼，以及惹来其他搭客对他们注目。

樱木拉了拉颈上的领子，歪着头说道，“我说嘛～猪（诸）里队长，你若想骂我也请在我办理登机手续后骂吧！（举起手看了看腕上的表）看～还剩下三分钟而已……”说完，转身吹着口哨走去柜台办理手续。

「呣～后面那只猪（诸）一定是青筋直冒！好爽！哈哈！」樱木边想边得意地笑了起来。

柜台小姐手脚俐落，并通知机长稍等几分钟，以便让樱木有足够的时间登上飞机。

终于安全登上飞机，依着空中小姐的指示，樱木走向他的座位。

突然，一个熟悉的脸孔竟出现在他的视线范围，樱木不禁脱口骂道，“死狐狸！你怎么会在这里！”而且还是樱木的邻座！

“为什么我不能在这里！”流川毫无表情地吐出冷冷的话，说完还不忘白了樱木一眼。

“猪里队长，为什么这只狐狸会在这里？你说呀！”樱木激动地摇着跟在他后头，还没找到座位的诸里说。

“樱木花道！你给我立刻坐下！”诸里用手推了樱木一把。

“我不要跟他坐！换位！我跟你换位！”樱木对诸里死缠烂打，不换位誓不罢休。

“你别给我胡搞！我坐的是吸烟区！哼！”诸里拍开樱木的手，快步走向自己的位子，生怕走得慢了就被樱木抢去似的。

“白痴！若不想坐就滚下飞机！别在这里碍事！”流川边翻着杂志边说。

樱木环顾周围，只见其他搭客对他怒目而视，随即意识到自己耽误了起飞的时间，便悻悻然窝在流川隔壁的位子上。

待飞机终于平稳地飞上平流层，樱木即刻打开在飞机起飞前扣得紧紧的安全带。一跳起来就跑到吸烟区找诸里队长。

“猪里队长，那只狐狸……嗯…那个流川，怎么会在这里？他不是登山社的人呀！”樱木居高临下地摇着诸里的肩膀。

“我才懒得管他是不是！总之这一趟的‘安娜普娜行’（注一）剩下的空缺总得让人补上！”诸里拍开樱木的手，可是他又搭了上来，将他摇晃得更厉害。

“那只狐狸的体力不行的啦！他又没受过登山训练，怎么成？”樱木的声音明显压低了。

“他不是篮球员吗？我看他长得蛮结实的，体力应该不差吧。”诸里再次推开樱木。

“可是～”

“好啦！别说了，都坐在飞机上了，难不成你叫他现在跳飞机？嗯～我想抽烟了，你别烦我！去去去！”诸里抽出一根烟刁在嘴上，拍开樱木的手后，便对他做了个驱赶的手势。

樱木无可奈何地回到座位。

一看，呵！果然不出他所料，邻座的狐狸早已睡得东歪西倒，上半身还横过他的座位呢！

樱木呆立了半晌，从前座的椅背抽起一本杂志丢在流川的身上。

没反应。

再站了一会儿，樱木伸手推了流川的头一下。

流川的头被推得摆向另一边，随即慢慢张开惺忪的眼睛，无意识地转头望了望樱木一眼，搔搔头又缩着脖子睡了。

“真是睡仙托世……这么爱睡还学人登山！哼！”见流川终于挪开身体，樱木低喃了几句，便坐回原位。

他看了看睡得沉的流川，搔了搔头，「真不明白这只狐狸干嘛会参加这趟登山之旅？不曾听说过他有登山的爱好，好像除了篮球就是睡觉的他，怎么会……」

再用力抓了抓头，「不想了！谁知道这死狐狸想什么？反正他不如我这天才多才多艺就是了……哇哈哈～」

自鸣得意的他，转头看看其他队员，哼！不是闭目假寝就是观赏电视节目，根本没人搭理他。

觉得百般无聊，于是，樱木就用手在空中模拟着攀爬的姿势。当他正想得入神的时候，冷不防被一飞拳打中胸膛。

“哎唷～”樱木抚了抚被打疼的地方，对罪魁祸首怒目而视，却见那人仍旧睡得香，原来……又是下意识的动作。

樱木唯有自叹倒霉，满以为放暑假的当儿可以摆脱这只狐狸，谁知他竟阴魂不散地出现在飞机上，自己还被安排与他当邻座。

别以为樱木肯乖乖承受流川的“睡拳”，而是经过无数惨痛的教训才得来的经验：千万要远离熟睡中的流川……有没有听过“盲拳打死老师父”，这流川的“盲拳”可是超厉害的，双拳舞起来有如天罗地网，连有“打架天才”（自封的）的樱木花道也不得不俯首称臣。

樱木皱着眉头看着空中小姐给他的小枕头，拿着它在自己的胸膛上游移着，「真是小气！这么小的枕头叫我放在哪个位置好？……唷！」

“鸣哈！”樱木及时举枕头挡住流川又飞来的“睡拳”。

「咦？不错嘛……还可用来这么档他的拳头……」樱木举起那小枕头即时示范了几招“档拳枕头”招式，然后得意地笑了起来，“我真是天才！”

“嘘！”“嘘！”“嘘！”张狂的笑声惹来“嘘”声四起，樱木突然感到内急起来，连忙站起，丢下小枕头，往厕所跑去。

通常，人上厕所只有一急，奈何樱木这一趟却三急齐备……在厕所呆的时间长得很！

好不容易“三急”都解决了，樱木匆匆从厕所出来。再不从那狭小的空间躜出，长得高大、手长脚长的他，会因“狭小空间恐惧症”而毙命！

一踏出厕所门，他就懊恼得很──全机搭客都在用餐中。

「怎么今天这么倒霉～这一餐一定吃不饱了！唉～」樱木扯了扯头发，走回位子。

还没走到位子，就瞥见自己的那份“飞机餐”比别人多了几个面包。

他看了看已经醒来，并吃着东西的流川，「呣～这臭狐狸还是有一点用处的！」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
终于抵达尼泊尔首都──加德满都（Kathmandu）的挑战登山社队员们，趁天黑前匆匆赶到加德满都的游客集中地──塔美尔区（Thamel）寻找住宿。

好不容易找到落脚地，却又引发了另一场樱木与队长诸里的口水之战！

“为什么我跟那只狐狸同房？我不要！快给我换房！”

“不行！已做好安排！你和他不是做过篮球队友吗？况且听说你们都同居三年了……”

“谁和狐狸同居了？！是我倒霉，连续三年与他同宿舍……”

“那不就得了吗？都习惯同房了！去去去，早点休息，我们明天一大早还要搭车出发到波卡拉（Pokhara）！”

“猪里队长～拜托拜托，替我换房…不然给我一个单人房！”

“不行！”

“你…欺人太甚！我都低头了，你还不答应！”

“不行！预算不够！不然你自己付钱！”

“你…”原本还想力争的樱木，终于意识到这一个现实的问题，半晌，认命地拖着背包转身走到他与狐狸的房间。

樱木望着房门的号码：1011，皱着眉头，无奈地说，“真是倒霉～唉！”怎么连房门号码也与他们的球衣背号一样呢？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
半夜，樱木被一阵“哈啾”声吵醒，本想狠下心肠不理会，终于还是不忍，从床上爬起，迳自走到流川的床前，熟练地替他拉过被踢走的被子，轻手轻脚地重新将他结结实实地包裹起来。

「真是的！去到哪里都死性不改！这么大了还踢被子……」樱木边替他弄被边在心里唠叨。

三年来，每当天气转凉的时候，他都在半夜替他盖被。

起初，还趁机在他头上敲一下作为盖被报酬。可是，流川的“睡拳”太厉害了，偷袭的人反而被狠狼地揍了。最糟糕的是，流川压根儿想不起这件事，还嘲弄樱木睡相坏，自己打伤自己。

被激怒的樱木当然不会善罢干休，于是又与流川清醒地、真实打了一场。

日复一日，夜复一夜，樱木感觉到自己对流川竟打出感情来，对他竟有心动的感觉。然而，那冷淡的人还是依旧冷淡；依旧被一大群美媚如众星供月供着……

于是，樱木警愓自己与流川保持距离。其实，也不需要刻意地保持距离，流川从未让樱木接近过。只除了半夜盖被的时候。

看着熟睡的流川，樱木搔搔头，有点烦恼地低声自言自语：“真是难以摆脱的臭狐狸……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
经过了大半天的舟车劳顿，挑战登山社的队员一到达在波卡拉预订的旅馆，就迫不及待地涌进去抢房间钥匙。樱木不晓得是否已放弃与诸里力争换房一事，总之他就是走在大伙儿的后头，冷眼看着他人的抢夺丑态。

比他更迟踏进旅馆的还有一人，那就是他的前世冤家──流川枫。

只见他迳自走到诸里队长面前，二话不说，抓起队长手上最后两把钥匙的其中一把，然后向樱木抛过来。

樱木反射性地一伸就接住了，愣了一下才在心里嘀咕，「真是混蛋！好像知道一定与我同房似的！」可是嘴上却说，“走吧！”

流川边打着哈欠边走，管理房间钥匙的事向来都是由樱木负责，他流川枫才不担这责任……太麻烦了。

「1011？不是那么巧合吧……」正用钥匙开着房门的樱本想，「怎么这两天住的房号都是1011……真是邪门……」

跟着走进房间流川根本没注意自己的房号，他所关注的只有房间里那柔软的床。把旅行包往地上一丢，他就伏到床上睡觉去了。

「这个还是人不是？由上车睡到下车……一进房间又睡！他到底是来干什么的？要睡不会留在日本睡！」樱木想着想着，不由得额上青筋暴起。他大踏步地走到流川床前，将他摇醒，“臭狐狸！你给我起来！”

“痛！死白痴！”流川打掉樱木的手，“你发什么疯？”

“你到底在做什么？”

“睡觉。”

“我．是．问．你．跟着我来这里干什么！？”

“谁跟着你？”流川瞪他一眼，继续把头埋在枕头上。

“你好好的篮球集训不去，你跟来登山干嘛！”

“……”

“你给我说清楚！臭狐狸！”樱木用力敲了流川的头一下。

流川一脚踹向他……

结果如何？当然是打架啦！

也不知打了多少时候，两个打累了的人，犹自握紧拳头，喘着气，互相瞪眼。

“哈…哈…我告诉你，死狐狸！登山不是打篮球，不是让你表现的运动！你明天好自为之……哈……别害人…呸！”

流川伸手擦了擦额头的汗，瞪了樱木一眼，转身走向房门。

“喂！我还没说完！……你到底来干什么！？你又不会爬山……”

流川拉开房门，背着樱木说，“与你无关！”说完，用力地关上房门。

樱木看着兀自震动的房门，撇了撇嘴，「发什么臭屁脾气！」

流川几时回到房间，樱木不知道。他只知道自己在半夜又替他盖了一次被。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，挑战登山社的队员用过了早餐后，就披着尚在天边的星月，个个精神抖擞，浩浩荡荡地跟着队长诸里往高约四千四百公尺的安娜普娜基地营出发。

在傍晚之前，樱木他们就到达了他们第一个夜宿点：根特温（Ghandrung）。

自由活动前，队长诸里给大家说了一些激励的话，不外是“你们表现得好，但我们还有四天的行程才到达目的地，必须保持体力”“不要让日本人在国外丢脸！”“努力！向上！”之类的话，无聊兼乏味极了。

在等待晚餐的时候，樱木暂时摆脱了正忙着拍照的队员，迳自走到旅馆建在崖边的木椅去，准备静静地欣赏山峦的美态。

然而椅子早已被人霸佔了。

樱木似乎早已料到流川一定在此睡觉似的，也不打扰他，只是静静地享受山的安宁。

时间彷彿静止了。

只有风在“呼呼”地吹拂着衣服的声音。

天空，仍是蓝的！虽然已近傍晚，但它依然如此地蓝，而且很近！

浮在天空的云，似乎一伸手就触摸到……不！云就围绕在身边而已……

“感觉你好近……”樱木忍不住举手向天空虚摸，彷彿这样就能触摸到它一样。

「看云好近……」樱木转头望着躺在木椅上的人，「看你……却远……」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第三天，他们已到达建在离地二千八百三十公尺高的喜玛拉雅酒店。

再过一天，他们就到达安娜普娜基地营。

想到自己即将在国外完成的壮举，挑战登山社的队员个个兴奋莫名。

然而，樱木却在此刻忧心忡忡。

「那臭狐狸有一点反常……越到高处就越少睡觉……昨晚…好像还听到他呕吐的声音。」

极目所见，都不见流川的踪影，「一定又是回房间睡觉了……别理他了…」脑袋想着，脚下却不由自主地往房间走去。

一打开房门，樱木就吓了一跳，流川竟昏倒在地。

「高山症！臭狐狸得了高山症了……」一阵焦急，樱木马上背起流川，往酒店大门跑去。

只见他冲出酒店大门，箭步如飞地往下山路奔去。

诸里见状，紧张得大喊，“樱木花道！你干什么？快回来！”其他队员有的也向樱木追去。

但是，此刻的樱木哪晓得理会，他只一心一意地想着，「要尽快把狐狸送下山！」因为他曾听诸里队长教导过，若有人在海拔近三千的高山上突昏迷不醒，那他就是得了严重的高山症，必须尽早送下山才行。

跑着跑着，樱木已控制不了自己的速度了……不知被什么绊了一下，收势不住，樱木背着流川滚到了崖边……

堕崖了！

危急之下，樱木眼明手快，一手捉住不知何时垂在崖边的绳子，再一手拉着从他背上滑下的流川。

两人犹如风筝般吊在崖边。

“臭…狐…狸，你快点醒来……用力捉住我的手…我快支持不住……”

“你放开手不就得了吗？”流川的声音幽幽地传进耳朵。

居高临下地看着流川睁开的眼睛，樱木又喜又怒，“你醒了！你还说风谅话！快…用力捉紧我的手…”

“你放开手不就能摆脱我了吗？”

樱木一愣，随即骂道，“是你不让我接近，还怪我！”

只见流川眼睛突发异样光彩，“是这样吗？”

“是是是！你快捉紧我的手……快点…不然，我们两个都得死了……”樱木吃力地叫道。

“白痴很吃力吗？……要死，一个死就够了！”流川突然拿出一把刀来欲砍向自己被樱木捉着的手……

“要死一起死！”樱木放开捉着绳子的手，搁开流川的刀。

两人手拉着手一起堕下崖。

然而，奇怪的是，两人并不是笔直堕下，而是不断在空中迴旋，好像小鸟一样飞在空中。

樱木觉得有趣极了，想不到连死也可以这么好玩。

他转头对流川笑着说，“狐狸，想不到我们竟然同年同月同日死！哈哈！”

流川瞪他一眼，“我可不想死！”突然推他一把……

“啊～狐狸……”

樱木结结实实地掉在地上。

除了胸口与腹部感到疼痛以外，他感觉到自己还活着！

「怎么一回事？不是堕崖了吗？」

樱木努力睁开惺忪的眼睛……

呀！什么堕崖、安娜普娜的，他还在自己的宿舍里。

“白痴！你吵什么吵！”一把冷冷的声音传进耳朵。

樱木连忙跳起来。

迎着流川晶莹的眸子，在梦中见到的异样神彩此刻竟出现在他眼中。

樱木胸口一热，立即趋前抱紧流川。

一抱之下，“狐狸～你的手呢？”樱木惊呼！流川的左手竟然断了……

“我在那时候砍断的……你忘记了吗？”流川埋首樱木胸前，闷闷地说道。

“那时候？吓～堕崖……”樱木连忙放开流川，看着他的脸问道。

只见流川点点头……渐渐地消失……

樱木双手狂挥，欲想抱住流川，然而抱着却是空气……

“狐狸……不！不要走！狐狸～”

樱木冷汗直冒地坐直了身体。

环顾四周，白墻壁、白床单、白窗帘……还有一张白晢的脸。

那张脸，似笑非笑地看着他。充满嘲弄的味道。

樱木涨红了脸……刚刚自己在梦中狂喊狐狸，他……一定是听到了。

“怎么了白痴？又作恶梦？”

“我梦见我们那一趟安娜普娜行……还梦到…你得高山症……”

“得高山症的是你吧！哼！”

“是吗？……我不记得了！”顿了一顿，“狐狸～当时你干嘛去登山？”多年来，一直压在心底的疑问，此时非要得到答案不可。

流川侧头沉思了一下，“……忘记了！”

唉！就知道……

樱木撇撇嘴，转头望向窗外。

“看什么？白痴！”

“天好高呀！狐狸！你看那片云……”好远……

流川坐在樱木身边，“白痴！又不是在山顶，离我们当然远！”

樱木看着流川，高兴地笑了。

云，当然远！

但我们……很近！

（注一）：安娜普娜（Annapurna）是位于尼泊尔的一座山，高八千零九十一公尺；而安娜普娜基地营，高四千四百公尺，这个基地营大多数是专业的登山好手在此作为登上五、六千公尺峻岭的出发点。

（本贴由十甫于2003年9月6日03:34:48在“N2”发表）


End file.
